


Never Regret

by NykoKaamos



Series: 非典型 ABO [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Ivan, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Edgeplay, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Luka, Out of Character, Pregnant Luka, 一点肉, 剧情为主, 字数12k, 看tag有些雷但我觉得不（虽然作者说“不”有个鬼信服力）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 一些小心翼翼的细腻心事，来自一直怨恨自身 Alpha 性别的伊万。《非典型Omega》的续篇。





	Never Regret

**Author's Note:**

> 《非典型Omega》的续篇。12k字，剧情更多，大概有20%不火热的车和边缘行为。  
> 警告： Omega 怀孕和生子提及（只是提及，这真到底线了QAQ），但我个人认为不雷，差不多都是一笔带过，孩子就像雅典娜蹦出宙斯的头一样突然蹦出来了（不是)。我也不想把卢卡塑造成依附 Alpha 的 Omega 人妻形象（拒绝）。当然，无法接受的还是请关闭吧。  
> 总体是个温馨平淡的故事。我主要还是想写，一个非典型的 Alpha 和一个非典型的 Omega 间的反差与感情，而不想写特殊情趣。  
> 最后，OOC，还是写崩了。

    后来每一次搭乘飞机时，莫德里奇难以不去想起他和身边的人曾在几万英尺的高空中做过什么事。他鬼祟地向朝卫生间走去的过路人投去狐疑目光，直到发现异样的拉基蒂奇吻上他的颈部，嘴唇磨着腺体所在处的皮肤问“你在看谁呢”。莫德里奇慌着目光说没有，手指重贴在键盘上平静地敲字，直到被对方再问是不是想到了第一次：第一次半公开场合性爱，第一次被临时标记，第一次生殖腔被捅开。讲到此处， Alpha 的手开始撩起 Omega 衬衫的下摆，轻揉着鼓起的腹部，隔着软肉同内里的生命问好。

    莫德里奇没有反抗，只是用手指甲抠着键盘键帽的边缘，默默忍耐愈来愈向上的挑逗。交往越久，他越困惑自己会默许拉基蒂奇不合时宜的爱欲，是因为 Omega 对 Alpha 的顺从，还是源自自己的意志开始向对方归顺。揉捏着胸部的手将乳汁挤出时他无法继续思考。额头隔着额前的碎发磨蹭拉基蒂奇的肩膀，莫德里奇感觉不远处对方颈侧散发的 Alpha 信息素在向他走来。现在不是发情期，但他不知为何伏特加味会如此浓郁，诱他在 Alpha 的皮肤上留下吻痕。 _一定是怀孕期间禁止饮酒的要求导致现在对酒味格外敏感。_ 他想。然后朝拉基蒂奇的脖颈皮肤咬了上去。

    伏特加的美好气息和胸膛前的爱抚把莫德里奇的身体和意识搅得凌乱。但肚中那个仿佛一直在无声监视他们一举一动的新生命让 Omega 的羞耻心在孕期里翻倍，让他不敢使又一次的公开场合性爱再深入下去。他们忍到飞机着陆，拉基蒂奇对着酒店前台问可否将公司预定的两间单人房换成双人房，然后在二人共享的大床上轻柔地释放。

    将同他信息素味一致的无花果味沐浴乳抹上腹部，掌心下熟悉又陌生的微微鼓起使站在淋浴间中的莫德里奇绷紧身子发愣。

    最终是拉基蒂奇终结了他的放空。被披上浴袍的他坐在垫了大毛巾的盥洗台上，滴着水的金棕发被对方手中的毛巾擦至半干，接着有吹风机送来的暖烘烘的风。

    莫德里奇在噪音中鼓起勇气——他不知道为什么自怀孕以来自己变得越来越怯弱，很 Omega，但这完全不是他——开口：“伊万，我有些后悔。”

    手持吹风机的人推动开关滑钮，室内的嘈杂恢复为安静，只剩从淋浴间传来的偶尔滴水的花洒发出的声音。拉基蒂奇突然变得像刚才的莫德里奇，在盯着对方卷翘的发尾发呆。

    他不是没想过、他当然有想过这个问题。拥有 ABO 性别的人是少数，更多人还是会抱着固有的观念认为男性怀孕是异常，莫德里奇必定要遇到来自他者的异样目光与非议。虽对方总坚定地说“没事，我不在意”，但拉基蒂奇还是不愿让他遭受这些。除此之外，还有生产的剧痛与危险。即使在怀孕中途想要放弃，打掉孩子也必要面对疼痛和丧生的风险。无论哪条路，都会让莫德里奇不得好过。

    _不该这样。_ 拉基蒂奇想。他自己只是坐在原处，耐心地等候几个月，就能等来怀中一个温暖的新生命。但是那一团粉红的肉完全是由 Omega 的血和痛培育而来的，作为 Alpha 的他只是在欢愉的顶峰时往对方肚中注入一个种，一个让 Omega 不得安宁的罪魁祸首。某一天，莫德里奇笑着和他说“没什么，反正你一直在啊，伊万”，下一秒却因为突然到来的孕吐而奔到卫生间、抱着马桶呕吐。前后的反差折磨安抚着他的拉基蒂奇不断自责： _为什么疼痛不能转嫁？为什么他不是_ _Omega_ _而莫德里奇不是_ _Alpha_ _？_ 他真的不想让这一切都压在莫德里奇身上，而对方还总扬着嘴角和他说一切都好——“因为你的爱”。但爱实在是无法缓解身体疼痛的虚无缥缈。

    拉基蒂奇走近一步，和敞着浴袍的莫德里奇靠得更近。他弯下腰，头钻入莫德里奇的颈侧，让仍潮湿的发尾触碰他开始挂泪的睫毛。手下的腹部鼓起的程度暗示他，Omega 无法在这个阶段放弃肚中的孩子，否则将是大概率地朝死神奔去。他只能迎接一个血淋淋的生命。

_要是没有标记就好了。要是没有在那天的飞机上选择帮助莫德里奇就好了。_ 要是预知他会对对方造成这样的伤害，拉基蒂奇甚至觉得若最初没有遇见莫德里奇就好了。他偏激地想爱一个人的最高形式就是不让对方受伤，而如果自己是拿着刀的那一个，在一开始就应当离开。

    搂抱着他的莫德里奇将他的想法洞穿，贴着他的耳廓、用母亲安慰孩童的柔和语气说，他后悔的是自己想要怀孕的选择，而不是后悔和拉基蒂奇相遇、相爱。他求拉基蒂奇不要再有那样的想法，因为“你早已是构筑我的一部分”。 _既然上帝让我们相遇，既然上帝应许我们的爱，就不要逃避，就精心地去培育它、让它壮大。请不要再想着你的爱是无用的，它是我走到今天的力量。_

    明明莫德里奇才是需要安慰的那一个，拉基蒂奇却反过来成为了被安慰的人。 _老天，屡屡这样，他到底是怎么回事？_ 但这个问题让他之后再想。Alpha 现在想的只有眼前的 Omega。头抵着莫德里奇的锁骨，拉基蒂奇先是回应地说“我知道”，后来是反复道“对不起”，最后在自己的啜泣和莫德里奇的抚摸下碎念“我爱你”。

    他想，莫德里奇给他太多了，而他能回馈的却只有这个——爱。他的余生一定要往这份感情里倾注自己的全力。

 

    口袋中的手机震动。代替莫德里奇在异地出差、正参加会议的拉基蒂奇几次将来电掐断，却屡次见另一头的陌生号码不放弃。在将对方拖至黑名单前他收到一条言简意赅的简讯：

_“拉基蒂奇先生，我是莫德里奇先生的邻居。他刚才在家门前晕倒。不过请你放心，救护车已经来了。医生也已联络了他在克罗地亚的家人。但还是请你尽快回来，因为情况似乎有些特殊……谢谢。”_

他夺门而出，在走廊尽头回拨陌生的号码—— _莫德里奇受伤了吗？在哪个医院？现在身边还有哪些人？我现在无法回去，但尽量赶傍晚的航班。我待会会联络朋友过去帮忙。谢谢您。_

 挂断电话的拉基蒂奇发现自己已出了一身汗，在仍冷的初春。他整理通话时被揉乱的头发，对着玻璃窗抚平因挽袖而起的褶皱，等情绪稍稍理顺后走回会议室。

    其他人在讨论和莫德里奇有关的重要工作与数据，在充耳不闻的拉基蒂奇心中那一切都不重要。他眼神呆滞地盯笔电屏幕上闪烁的光标，脑中只有莫德里奇的名字与对自己的自责。 _你看，又一次留下他一个人面对所有。他们说_ _Omega_ _需要_ _Alpha_ _的保护，而你的_ _Omega_ _从来都不。_

    改签的航班对着晚霞起飞前，他接到朋友的电话，说 Omega 即将要生产，请他快点回来。

    接下来与外界信息隔离的两个多小时里，他坐如针毡，对着窗外被夕阳晕得黄、橙、红、夹着黑云的天空，想那是天堂的模样。他拜托在着陆的那一刻不要得知爱人因为难产或其它而步向了天堂。

    此刻无能为力的拉基蒂奇摸着心脏的位置，哀求幸运女神的眷顾，闭眼祈祷一切都要好。他们的遇见，莫德里奇对他的不拒绝，对 ABO 性别刻板桎梏的突破，对他的信任，对他的标记的允许，得知他们恋爱的上级的不反对、甚至对 Omega 给予的帮助，双方父母的不质疑……他想这一切多亏了幸运女神的协助。这一次也拜托了，他愿意赌上未来所有的运气。

    后来上帝给了拉基蒂奇一个满意的答复。

    “他很好，那个孩子……是一个女孩。她也很好。”率先抵达的莫德里奇的双亲在电话里告诉他。

    悬在心上的石头终于稍稍下降。但在活生生的莫德里奇重新出现在他面前之前，它无法彻底落下。

    拉基蒂奇走进病房。围在床边的亲属与友人同他小声地问好与祝贺，然后心领神会地全数离开、带上门，留下只有他和莫德里奇的空间。

    正躺在床上的莫德里奇看走进房间的人颤动着睫毛同他对视、一点点走近至床边。

    “……先生。”拉基蒂奇说，然后在床沿边跪下，双臂交叉贴在莫德里奇身旁的床单上。

    他在莫德里奇的“威逼”下早已学会不在工作以外的场合使用这个词，但偶露出歉意或自责时还是会无意识吐出它，主动放低自己的位置、等待对方的数落。

    莫德里奇全都懂。

   “我没有责备你，伊万。”他揉着拉基蒂奇的头发，再伸长另一只手尝试整理他的衣领，“她在那个，叫什么……啊，对，温箱里。没有我想象中的痛，可能是因为 Omega 的身体……”

    拉基蒂奇打断安慰，说：“我要你责备我。”

    整理完衣领的手指抚上拉基蒂奇的眉骨，再走到他的鼻梁。“希望她的鼻子像你的。”莫德里奇说。见没有反应，他再补一句“希望眼睛像我的”。但拉基蒂奇仍是不作回应，只是冷静又痴迷地注视莫德里奇，只想要对方的责备。

_——看来必须要作出答复才行。_

    莫德里奇摇头，说他不要责备拉基蒂奇。他们谁都没有错，为什么要责备。

    “你再要求一次我真的要生气了。”他开玩笑地弹拉基蒂奇的脑门。

    “不要。”执拗的 Alpha 终于愿意放软态度，头熟练地钻进莫德里奇颈侧。

    无花果的甜味立刻安抚他的情绪。Alpha 的信息素会让发情的 Omega 有安全感，而有没有人说过 Omega 的味道也能让 Alpha 感到安全？而且是时时刻刻，时时刻刻。对拉基蒂奇而言，只要莫德里奇在，他拥有的安全感便是百分百。

    莫德里奇摸着他淡金色的头发，在他耳边轻声问“你怎么一点都不在乎她”。拉基蒂奇深呼吸，贪婪地嗅信息素，说现在的他只想在乎莫德里奇。

    “先生，你还在，真好。”

    他拂起莫德里奇的发丝，迷恋地亲吻，全然不顾生产时留下的汗。唇贴上颧骨时他抱怨莫德里奇又瘦了，在他离开的这几天里有没有好好吃饭。最后他啄着莫德里奇的唇，罕见地吻中不带情色，只有交换心意的青涩。眼泪沿着他的脸颊下滑，流进莫德里奇的口腔。苦咸味像刺进莫德里奇喉咙里的针，Alpha 的浓厚歉意让他无所适从。抚摸着拉基蒂奇后颈的碎发，他反复念着一切都没事。

  

    产后的莫德里奇休了半年的假期，理应更长，但他说不需要，长时间不工作只会让人焦躁和迟钝。而拉基蒂奇也得到公司的应许，跟随着一同休假，只是偶尔会去一趟公司。

    他对现在的莫德里奇无所不应，虽曾经便是，但现在尤其。本来 Alpha 该有的特质在他身上就不多，现在更是少。

    某一天他们抱着艾玛——是莫德里奇为他们的孩子赋的名——在客厅里看球赛，拉基蒂奇好奇地轻抚她那浅金色稀薄眉毛，问莫德里奇：“卢卡，你觉得她会是哪一类？”

    问的是 ABO 性别。莫德里奇咬一口手中的车厘子，回答：“不知道。不过也无所谓吧。”

    _或许只对你来说无所谓，因为不是所有的_ _Omega_ _或_ _Beta_ _都能够像你一样以_ _Alpha_ _的姿态活着。_ 拉基蒂奇想。

    “我觉得艾玛有可能是 Alpha。因为卢卡你……明明就很 Alpha。”语毕，他抽一张纸巾擦拭溅在莫德里奇手指上的紫红汁液。

    吐出果核的莫德里奇看拉基蒂奇将纸巾丢进垃圾桶后，继续抱着怀中的艾玛为她哼歌，根本不顾屏幕上他喜欢的球员正被侵犯。

_比_ _Omega_ _还_ _Omega_ _。_ 莫德里奇哼声，想。

    他拿起一颗新的车厘子，放进拉基蒂奇嘴中。

    “艾玛也有可能是 Omega——你知道的，伊万，没有比你更 Omega 的 Alpha 了。”

    拉基蒂奇的脸颊合时宜地泛红，惹得莫德里奇发笑，说“你看你，真的是”。

 

    比发情期更棘手的是 Omega 哺乳期内的发情期。

    对拉基蒂奇而言还好，他只是比较忙碌；但对莫德里奇而言，这几乎是一种另类的新折磨。

    首先是孩子。发情期间的敏感体质遇上哺乳，上身神圣纯洁的喂养滋生着下身放荡荒淫的湿润。 _靠孩子咬着乳首就能高潮，太荒诞了。_ 他想。事实也即是如此。他曾在卧室里被吃奶的艾玛弄得湿了整条底裤，最后没有力气将孩子抱回婴儿房。直到刚洗完澡的拉基蒂奇将孩子抱走，然后回到他们的卧室，给红着脸喘气的莫德里奇以安抚。

    再就是拉基蒂奇。那亲爱的 Alpha 是非典型 Alpha，是好事也是坏事，点都在于太过温柔。他格外担心莫德里奇会再度怀孕、再承受怀孕和生产的痛，所以开始在做爱时戴套。橡胶与肉壁摩擦的陌生感令莫德里奇不适，Omega 想要的还是同Alpha 伴侣的无隔阂接触。粗大的阴茎也不再顶进 Omega 的生殖腔，只有安全套突起的顶端轻轻摩擦腔室的入口。抽插也不再猛烈，从头至尾是羽毛拂过皮肤般的轻柔。

    莫德里奇感激拉基蒂奇的体贴，但他要的不仅有这些。他是他的 Omega，他的恋人，他的伴侣，自然情愿用身体去取悦他，也想要从中获得自己的愉悦。

    在浴室做爱的那天，他摘下刚被对方戴在性器上的安全套，声音冒着发情期的闷热、晃着臀部求对方直接进来。拉基蒂奇听从地照做，双手撑开莫德里奇两边的臀肉，让性器填入夹缝中的肉洞。但无套性爱再无以前的热辣。Alpha 时刻留意着射精感，不让白浊有任何余留在甬道中的机会。

    Omega 的阴茎吐出稀薄的精液。莫德里奇作为男人的那一部分需要得到了满足，而 Omega 本能渴求的那一部分却没有。因为拉基蒂奇只敢反复磨前列腺，不敢在无套状态下顶开生殖腔、撞出在其中酝酿的汁液，留莫德里奇难受地憋着一肚子的体液不得喷涌释放。

    莫德里奇抱着熟睡的艾玛靠在床头，看不远处的拉基蒂奇正自言自语地清点明天去瑞士要带的物品，神色平静得仿佛刚才浴室里的欢愉未发生过。不，那大概都不能被称为“欢愉”，更像一个 Alpha 在帮助一个 Omega 解决发情期热潮的机械程序。

    他低头看怀中的孩子，觉得她是他们的第三者，甚至想，是她取代了他在拉基蒂奇心中的位置，然后第一次产生了后悔让艾玛诞生的想法。但下一秒他立刻将这可怕的念头杀死。

    莫德里奇起身，抱着艾玛走向婴儿房，路过刚叠完衣服的拉基蒂奇。

    “我来吧。”他摸莫德里奇的头，蹲下身抱过艾玛，对她发出无回应的柔声问好，朝她的专属房间走去。

 

    半年休假的最后一周，三人去拉基蒂奇成长的莱茵费尔德造访他的父母。

    在晚餐的末尾，莫德里奇和桌子对面的卢卡·拉基蒂奇聊天，主要聊小艾玛的健康状况，后来聊近期的一些球赛，最后不知怎么地将话题绕到拉基蒂奇身上。

    听到自己被谈论不是个标准 Alpha，正抱着孩子喂食的拉基蒂奇突然抬头，撅着嘴说不要再讨论他的 ABO 性别了，每次总弄得非典型 Alpha 是坏事一般。

    莫德里奇伸手揉他的金发，摸了几圈后宠溺地回复：“好，不再说了。”

    “卢卡，你呢，你也不像 Omega。”老拉基蒂奇将话题转到莫德里奇身上。

    “是的，它没有对我的生活限制太多。”

_——除了发情期很恼人。_

他这么想着，一阵剧痛突然朝腹中袭来，然后是全身的血液都往下身涌去般地、下体开始产生热烫酥麻感。桌布下，莫德里奇翘起腿，紧夹着双腿想把下身的异样囚禁，同时用一只脚轻敲拉基蒂奇的脚踝，然后转头，屏着气看着他。

    好在拉基蒂奇心领神会。而对面的父亲却对 Omega 的异样一无所知，仍托着下巴聊得兴高采烈，一旁的母亲也饶有兴趣地要加入到谈话中来。难得来到莱茵费尔德与他的双亲见面的莫德里奇不大好意思离场，面带着僵硬的笑，继续语气故作轻松地同二人聊天。

_只能这样了。_ 拉基蒂奇闻着唯他一人能察觉到的无花果味，皱起眉头。在心中默默对女儿和父母道歉后，他将左手伸进垂在大腿上的桌布下，朝莫德里奇的大腿伸去。

    还好产后的 Omega 最近都穿宽松的松紧带休闲裤，无需太大的力或复杂的动作，手便能够轻松摆脱裤头的束缚，朝私密地带走去。

    阴囊被从肉穴分泌出的温热汁水泡着，湿得一塌糊涂。拉基蒂奇够不着跟随着莫德里奇紧张的呼吸而一张一合的后穴，只能用手圈住他那滚烫的阴茎、上下移动。速度不快，但圈得极紧，富有耐心地将透明的前列腺液一点点挤出，在手中同刚才沾染上的后穴的汁液混合。

    拉基蒂奇低头看一眼怀中的艾玛：她正咬着手指犯困。再看一眼对面的父母，庆幸他们都未发现任何异样。

    Omega 的味道与在家人面前同爱人进行边缘性行为的事实刺激了 Alpha 的欲望，拉基蒂奇的性器开始发疼。他想要莫德里奇，现在就要，最好还是没有艾玛前的那一种狂乱。然而对方还在竭力保持平静地同他的父母交谈，然而对方还处于体弱的、发情期絮乱的哺乳期，一个负责的 Alpha 绝不该在这种时候有任何乱来。

    手中的阴茎越来越坚硬。拉基蒂奇用余光瞄到莫德里奇的小腹在无规律地起伏。 _快到了。_ 他知道。手中的动作也跟随着加快。

    “卢卡，嘴边没擦干净。”

    拉基蒂奇凑上前吻莫德里奇。那一个瞬间，他手中的性器也达到了高潮、颤抖着在他的虎口落下黏稠的精液。

    吻并非无意，而是为了让高潮时的呻吟卷进他的喉中。

    但舔唇毫无必要——拉基蒂奇抓住机会，伸出舌尖舔舐莫德里奇的唇纹，Omega 敏感的阴茎在那刻又颤抖了一下。

    “……好了。”拉基蒂奇满足地离开，但桌下的手仍没有放开射精后软塌的阴茎。

    对面的老拉基蒂奇在看到这一幕后笑着低头，说年轻人呀总是旁若无人。

    “大家年轻时不都喜欢这样吗？”拉基蒂奇歪着头回嘴，桌布下的手终于放开性器，在莫德里奇的裤子上擦拭残余在手指上的精液，“艾玛困了，我想走了一天的卢卡也该洗澡休息了。今天就到这里吧，父亲。”

   

    将艾玛安顿好后，拉基蒂奇带莫德里奇走进浴室。他协助褪去对方身体上的衣物，在看到留在灰色休闲裤上的深色水渍时，突然脸红。

    “我自己可以的，伊万。去帮他们收拾餐桌吧。”

    “真的吗？”

    “……没事的。”

    再三确认后，拉基蒂奇拥抱赤裸的莫德里奇，印下深吻要求对方赶快洗好、赶快回卧室休息，他很快就会回来。在被无花果味进一步勾引前，他匆匆离开。

    在收拾餐桌后，他被父亲叫去屋外谈话，内容无非是他深悉且已实行的“要对莫德里奇好”。他作为 Alpha，可以哪天不高兴了、或者觉得二人的生活索然无味了，就跑去标记一个新的、更年轻的 Omega。但身为 Omega 的莫德里奇，他只有拉基蒂奇一个。

    “卢卡没有那么脆弱。”

    “不，我说的不仅是 Alpha 与 Omega 的牵连。孩子，你看他一直坚韧不可侵——你以前说这是他吸引你的原因——但卢卡的心也是会痛的。”

 

    木门被打开时，不久前刚从小憩中醒来的莫德里奇正坐在床沿、手扶在婴儿床旁观察睡得安稳的艾玛。“吱呀”的开门声吸引他的注意力，他转头往门的方向望去，看拉基蒂奇从挡住木门的高大书架后走出。

    “还好吗？”拉基蒂奇拥抱起身的莫德里奇，唇贴着对方的腺体问。

    深吸伏特加气味，莫德里奇回答，再好不过。

    他在拉基蒂奇的锁骨蹭了许久后才结束拥抱，然后转过身，手搭在带滚轮的婴儿床的边栏上，轻推它到书架的另一边。

    这几晚，婴儿床总在他们的床——准确地说是拉基蒂奇年少时用的床——的旁边。拉基蒂奇不解莫德里奇的举动，在原地朝书架那边投去目光，最后看到莫德里奇独自走回来，边迈着步伐，边扯开浴衣上的腰带。

    来到拉基蒂奇面前时，浴衣已完全敞开，将莫德里奇孕后的肉感身体展露，白肤中泛着诱人的粉红。

    慢慢走近的 Omega 将站在床边的拉基蒂奇推倒、坐下，然后也走上床，一点点靠近地逼 Alpha 一点点退后，退至背部贴上床头板。

    “打开。”莫德里奇敲着对方的膝盖骨，要求。

    Alpha 的双腿顺从地打开更多，在其间留给 Omega 充足的空间。

    白色的浴衣被轻扯后从 Omega 的肩部滑落，让胸膛毫无保留地呈现给眼前的 Alpha。

    被控制的拉基蒂奇想，他一定是受信息素的诱导，不然自己怎么会不自觉地在一直处处小心、强忍情欲的 Omega 哺乳期中，将手搭在对方的胸部上揉弄。男性 Omega 的胸部即使在哺乳期间也不似女性的丰满，只是比孕前隆起了一些，但这样坡度极缓的小丘也给拉基蒂奇带来了快感。被孩子日复一日吸吮的乳尖非但没有变得迟钝，而是变得对刺激的反应更为剧烈。只是被指尖轻轻刮蹭，鲜红的两点就能轻松地溢出乳白。

    拉基蒂奇靠近，头正对莫德里奇的胸部，伸长的舌缓缓滑过淌汁的乳首，舌面的小疙瘩又磨出一波液体。他没有尝过 Omega 的乳汁，除了发现莫德里奇怀孕的那一次。扩散在口腔内的清淡奶味让 Alpha 觉得新奇，让他忍不住吸吮更多。

    在拉基蒂奇双腿间跪立的莫德里奇不自觉挺起胸脯、将乳首完全送进对方嘴中。发情的 Omega 根本承受不住落在胸部上的攻击，下身流出的汁液早已将仅剩的白色底裤濡湿，它们甚至透过布料，滴落在拉基蒂奇年少时睡的床单上，落下深色的水渍。

    Alpha 的手指顺着他的脊柱往下走，钻进流着汗的臀缝，在那里来来回回却不往下深入。莫德里奇被逼急，抱着拉基蒂奇的头催他继续。

    由蜜液润滑的 Omega 肉穴早已松软，似乎已能直接承受 Alpha 的粗大。拉基蒂奇塞入两根手指，在莫德里奇体内翻搅。但迫于体位的限制，手指无法触碰到敏感点，指腹只能反复地在湿滑的壁肉上徘徊，瘙痒感使甬道剧烈收缩。

    想到书架后正在小床里熟睡的艾玛，羞耻的莫德里奇咬着拉基蒂奇的肩膀竭力不使声音流出，身体却遵从本能需要地朝对方拱，渴望他夺走更多。

    不断涌出的透明体液似乎要将拉基蒂奇的两指泡软。他松开唇瓣间的溢汁的乳首，仰望抱着他的头颅的莫德里奇——似乎要被咬出血珠的唇与挂在鼻尖的汗珠在诉说着对方忍得多苦。靠在床头的拉基蒂奇突然立起身，扶着莫德里奇的后脑勺把他压倒。

    Omega 那毛发稀疏的双腿搭上 Alpha 的宽肩，在颈后交叉。摸上内裤边的手指在犹豫后又回到腿部的毛绒上。 _没有安全套。_ 这一点让拉基蒂奇无法痛快地下手。

    “伊万……”

    情欲始终不得释放的莫德里奇开始掉泪，蹬着腿主动摆脱底裤的束缚，但双腿卡在拉基蒂奇肩上的姿势让它无法褪下。难耐的 Omega 伸手掀起 Alpha 上身的衣物，手指滑过对方的肚脐，胯部有节奏地朝双腿间的 Alpha 顶，模拟着交合时的动作与节奏，渴望对方被诱惑、愿意放下谨慎与顾虑。

    拉基蒂奇最终还是放弃了无谓的抵抗。他握着莫德里奇的脚踝、拉去褪至一半的底裤，再拉下自己的裤链与内裤，让早已涨起的阴茎抵上 Omega 下身湿润的嘴。亲吻阴茎前端的红肉继续瓦解他的意志，Alpha 的阴茎顶开穴口，直接往藏在最深处的生殖腔顶去。撞开腔室窄小的入口，龟头卡在里面。

    他没有立刻动起下身，而是倒在莫德里奇身上，感受有液体从性器与入口之间细小的缝隙中缓缓淌出。

    嘴贴上淌着汗与泪的面颊，Alpha 声音低哑地说他也在怀念这个，然后莫名地也开始流泪。

他忘记自己在莫德里奇身上哭喘着趴了多久，直到伴着咸味泪水的 Omega 的唇再度吻上他的，缓解他紧绷了多时的情绪。性器开始在生殖腔内外抽插，重又缓地往深处进，顶出一腔春水温柔地袭来。

    拉基蒂奇的吻陷进莫德里奇带汗的金棕发。声音带着哭腔的余韵，他问莫德里奇疼不疼。

    “不疼……”

    “先生，请说真……”

    “不疼，伊万……真的……从来没有痛过。”

   

    久违的与生殖腔的亲密接触促使 Alpha 的高潮来得比以往都快。察觉烫人的阴茎即将吐精，搅乱生殖腔的拉基蒂奇急忙将性器从莫德里奇体中抽离。跪立在莫德里奇双腿中的他颤抖下身，让腥味在 Omega 起伏不断的小腹上散落。

    大口喘气的莫德里奇将拉基蒂奇拉低，接吻，然后让对方的双腿跪在自己上臂的两边，让刚射完精的阴茎正对他的胸膛。带着铃口处的点点白浊，Alpha 的性器磨着渗出奶汁的乳首。

    两种白色交融后的味道诡异至极，但给内心带来了巨大的满足感。阴茎不受控制地迅速再度涨硬，舔着食指的拉基蒂奇又想再做一次。

_Alpha_ _的欲望，该死的。_ 他想。

    舌头舔过下唇，莫德里奇伸出双手环上拉基蒂奇的阴茎。“我也想要”，他说。然后挪了挪身子，让 Alpha 的龟头顶上他的嘴角。Omega 张开双唇，将阴茎吞入口腔。

 

    射完最后一次精的拉基蒂奇侧着身怀抱莫德里奇，一手揉着对方的阴茎，另一手按摩他体内的前列腺，边引导通红的身体走向高潮，边同他聊着慵懒的天。

    莫德里奇并不觉得太痒，软瘫在拉基蒂奇怀中的他舒服地闭上眼睛，时而扭头，捏着那带着胡茬的下巴索吻。

    “我看了你以前的日记，伊万。”滑过铃口的拇指在那里停留，“嗯……抱歉，我知道不该翻开，但它在书架最显眼的位置上……”

    拉基蒂奇停下手中的动作。他的日记里没有不愿让终生伴侣看到的、年轻时喜欢的人的名字。里面除了对学业的抱怨，剩下的版面多被对 Alpha 性别的怨声和恨意填满。

    “……你不喜欢 Alpha。”莫德里奇肯定地说。

    两人的手贴在一起，圈着即将释放的阴茎继续动。

    嘴唇摩挲垂落在他眼前的发尾，拉基蒂奇坦诚地回答：“对，我不喜欢，从小时候便开始。”

    早就摸透对方性格的莫德里奇不需问也知道理由：拉基蒂奇不想被 Alpha 性别所控制，好的或恶劣的，他都不想要。而这位心善的 Alpha 在看到其他同类人在利用性别优势欺凌 Beta 或 Omega 的新闻时，会将 ABO 的性别分类咒骂。

    “那现在呢？有了我之后，有了……艾玛之后。”被提及的孩子还在房间的另一边，想起这个的莫德里奇呼吸一紧。

    拉基蒂奇没有立刻回答。额头抵着对方的后颈，他加快手中的动作，先帮助对方达到了巅峰。

    他等 Omega 的呼吸平静下来，双手揉着曾隆起的、使他心神不得安宁的小腹，徐徐开口：

    “有了你之后我曾感谢过它——是造物主开的这个奇怪玩笑促成了我们。

    “……但我又开始恨它。卢卡，每一次顶开你的生殖腔时，我总感觉到罪恶。我们不能否认，一开始是我在利用 Alpha 的优势在攻陷你的身体与意志。如果没有了这个性别，或许我对于你来说什么都不是，只是每天在你身边言听计从的一个普通助理。卢卡，你不能否定这一点。

    “有了艾玛以后？我知道过去半年的每一次发情，你因为我的谨慎而忍得痛苦。但我不想冒险再在你的身体中埋下一个坏种。那些我们想要的、不负责的、不顾后果的过去的激情，先生，我怕我再也给不了。因为我怕你痛，先生，真的很怕。

    “我也怕自己会像有些 Alpha，会在某一天对已苍老的 Omega 厌倦，转身再去寻找别人，留下你与艾玛。我怕我不能控制的那些，你，你的痛，Alpha 的天性，我们的未来。

    “你问我是否还讨厌这个性别？我当然还在讨厌着，可我却利用着它走到了这一步。你就骂我是一个恶人吧，先生。但我已经不知道该怎么做。不知道从何处去改变的我甚至觉得这一切都是错的，甚至常常后悔当初为什么要让这一切开始。”

   

    被紧紧怀抱的莫德里奇哑言。摸着拉基蒂奇的手指关节，他在心中承认对方说的几乎全是对的。奇怪的 ABO 性别促成了他们；他说“从来没有痛过”，只是身体的痛都被爱所掩盖；任何人都无法掌控的未来，Alpha 在怕，Omega 更怕。

    发抖的肩胛骨顶着身后的拉基蒂奇，他甚至不敢回头。这不是办公室里的一个案子，再怎么难缠二人也能够合力找到解决的方案，没有人可以拔掉爱情路上所有的刺。

    嘴角微微动起。但莫德里奇不说抽象的“我爱你”，也说不出拉基蒂奇会道出的那些妙语，只会诚实简洁地道出自己本真的想法。

    “伊万……我们走到了这一步，从来都不要、也不该后悔。”

 

    拉基蒂奇拿着浴巾走回卧室时，房间内浓烈的无花果味已消退，只留一丝伴着从窗外流进的院子里的花香。

    艾玛睡得安稳，在床上刚闭眼不久的莫德里奇同样。他拿着毛巾擦拭莫德里奇身上的汗与开始干涸的体液。担心会吵醒对方，所以力道尽可能轻、动作尽量无声。

     赤裸入睡会着凉。不想打扰 Omega 梦境的拉基蒂奇翻找出一张小毛毯，裹在莫德里奇身上，然后走到书架后，将婴儿床推到他们的床边。

    他做完这一切后仍无睡意。万物都沉睡的夜里只有他的思维格外活跃。捋着在枕头上散开的半湿金发——以后可不能再让先生顶着一头湿发睡觉——正对着书架的拉基蒂奇不自觉将目光投向架子上的书脊们。都是少年时期的书：看完的画册，没读完的文学课阅读作业，一些过期的课本——化学，物理，生物。

    那天他醒来后例行解决男孩的晨勃。摸着阴茎的顶端，突然变得有哪里不一样的它让他感到陌生。后来伊万·拉基蒂奇翘了一早上的课，抱着高中生物课本在图书馆里研读，傍晚红着脸走到德扬·拉基蒂奇的面前，说他或许是 Alpha，“是的，哥哥，就是生物课本最后一个‘ _新的性别——了解_ _ABO_ ’单元里的 Alpha _。_ ”

    得知此事的友人羡慕地说“真好啊，Alpha，掌握一切的权力”。拉基蒂奇摇摇头，回答并没有，他宁愿没有。停留在他脑中的那些文献告诉年轻的他：仍没有针对 Alpha 侵犯发情Omega 此类事件的法律，即使他们对发情的 Omega 强制标记，有可能是无罪的；未来或许会有强制将单身 Alpha 与单身 Omega 配对、结合的政策；还有那些关于 Alpha 的精神研究，扯到什么弗洛伊德和什么拉康，他没有坚持读完，只知道自己归属于一个自大的族群。

    身边的莫德里奇突然嘟囔迷糊的梦话，头发在拉基蒂奇掌心里蹭，也不知做了什么梦。

     拉基蒂奇听着平稳的呼吸声，心想 _还好没有_ 。当初看到去除第二性别的实验征集 Alpha 志愿者的公告时，犹豫了三天三夜的大学时期的他还好最终没有决定去。

     差不多和总用湿漉漉的眼神与他人对视一般，他总抱着湿漉漉的目光、平静地与自己的 Alpha 性别保持距离对视，而不像大多数人一样感激、拥抱给自己带来了特权的它。分不清偶尔在心中冒出的邪恶念头究竟是来自本心、还是来自 Alpha 本能的他，一直努力遏制自己的私欲，对所有人都要好、尽可能地做善事。但还是有人点燃了 Alpha 本性的火——莫德里奇。

    他差点忘了。那年查过的文献里，有一篇是对过去的Alpha、Beta、Omega“患者”——当时他们还被称为“患者”——各自平均寿命的调查。

    老拉基蒂奇在晚间的二人谈话里同拉基蒂奇提到：“还记得你小时候喜欢的那个玩具店吗？店长的妻子上个月离世了。我总要带酒去找他。”

    手指触碰莫德里奇的颈部。跳动的脉搏是生命的节奏。爱人是热的，在平静地温暖着。

    莫德里奇刚过三十，而拉基蒂奇三十未至。“现在思考那些太早了”——他知道别人会这么说。但接下来还会有多少个三十年呢？醒来时告诫自己要珍惜今日的每一秒，然而时间却总是在干枯的数据与会议中度过，好在身旁时刻有所爱之人在调解着一切。“三、二、一”倒数后说“新年快乐，先生”的午夜仿佛只是昨晚，明天却又转进要准备年末圣诞礼物的季节。放肆地捅进生殖腔的第一个情人节还在眼前，而转眼却已决要抛弃不顾后果的年轻气盛。要做好准备，看艾玛长大，听她发声叫他们的名字，给她的衣柜添上尺码越来越大的衣裳，抱着她走进学校，等待在她青春期时或许有、也或许无的 ABO 性别展露；要做好准备，将头埋进卢卡的脖颈里时发现颈纹在随着年龄增长而加深，午间休息时习惯地摸他的长发时发现不再如相遇时茂盛，周末踢球时听他弯腰扶膝苦笑地说自己好像不能再踢完全场。

    再深一点，他没敢想。无非是，要做好准备，平均寿命比所有人都长的 Alpha 要做好年迈时孤身一人的准备。他们只是万千 Alpha 与 Omega 中的普通一员，在世上偶然诞生，偶然相遇，偶然相爱，偶然孕育一个生命——或许这些又都是必然要发生的。没有人会被他们那毫无戏剧起伏的爱情故事打动，没有人会为它谱写诗篇，很多年后，没有人会记得他们的爱，没有人会记得他们。

    拉基蒂奇又再度憎恨他的 Alpha 性别，并违背刚才对着莫德里奇许下的承诺，再度后悔。他后悔当初没有参与那个去除 ABO 性别的实验。虽然后来听说它没有成功，但如果他是可能会成功的那一个呢？

    然而没有如果。上帝给了他 Alpha 的性别，把一个最优秀的 Omega 带到他的面前，给了他最好的甜，虽然没有让他承受 Omega 身体的痛，但要他在未来独自承受所有甜味消逝后的苦。

    他恐惧地钻进被窝，搂着面对着他的 Omega，从残余的无花果味中获得了一丝安全。

_卢卡想过这些吗？_ ——他肯定想过，拉基蒂奇认定。心思细腻的 Omega 总比 Alpha 想得多，莫德里奇也总比他想得多。年长的对方或许早就有过这样的夜晚，抚摸着怀着新生命的腹部，望着枕旁的 Alpha，思索他们生命的差距。或许这样的夜晚还有过很多个。

    但除了浴室里的那一次，莫德里奇再没有说过“后悔”。一个比所有 Alpha 都勇敢和坚韧的 Omega，预见爱情的命运，却没有躲闪和说后悔，而是坚定地拥抱它和他，还有他们二人生命的延续。

    他觉得莫德里奇难解。那样的勇气，他这个 Alpha 都不曾拥有。好在他能够永远跟在莫德里奇的身后，钦佩他，仰慕他，爱戴他，学习他的所有。

    “……先生。”

    靠在枕头上的拉基蒂奇落下热泪，一声又一声地轻唤对爱人的尊称。而在睡梦中的莫德里奇仿佛与对方心有灵犀，搂上属于他的 Alpha，传递他的勇敢与力量。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完。  
> 一个原本是 PWP 的东西为什么会变成现在这样！！！！  
> 之前点车梗，糖太说想看 ABO，于是我就第一次写了 ABO。但万笛这对……阿尔法很不阿尔法，欧米伽很不欧米伽，这点反差蛮有趣的，在床上和在床下都（。）。  
> 难以想象我两年前是抗拒 ABO 设定的，因为无法接受意志被情欲本能压迫的这种设定……  
> 我没怀过孕没结过婚只有恋爱过，文中的那些都是想象中的想法。也没工作过，所以你看到他们都在谈恋爱、从不工作，我也不喜欢这样，但没经验的我真写不出什么细节。  
> 如果被雷到，我的错。  
> 如果喜欢，听听 M83 的《I Need You》或 Sampha 的《Timmy's Prayer》？
> 
> PS. 太累了，所以只校对了一次，如果抓到虫请留言告诉我，谢谢QAQ


End file.
